Massacre of New Eliun
"We don't want allegiance, wealth, slaves, or food. We want only to build a country on the ashes of your bones." -Saia The Massacre of New Eliun was initially an attempt at extortion by the Averians. Ultimately Feirus and Saia used the battle to wage genocide against the Ala'hemora as revenge for banishing their house. Armies Averians The Averian army consisted of: * 30 House of Alanan Loyalists * Roughly 2,000 Averian Infantry (chosen by Saia and Feirus) * 300 Averian Calvary led by Dawindel (arrived late) Ala'hemora The New Eliun army consisted of: * 10,000 Ala'hemora Infantry Background The Averians had been slowly gaining power since the end of the Arthon Great Siege. They were a small and nomadic tribe of mixed races with a homeland that suffered from no coastal access and poor farmland. Trade was conducted through New Eliun at absurdly high tax rates. The High Council of Averia decided to annex an area of coast for themselves near New Eliun. The council hoped that the Ala'hemora would respect their claim for land with the help of Dawindel who was a first born Ala'hemora noble. However when messengers were sent The First King denied their request and forbade them from entering his lands. Determined, the Averians decided to intimidate the Ala'hemora by marching on the capital of New Eliun with a small host of the House of Alanan's best soldiers. When word reached the First King of the Averian's plan the Ala'hemora rallied all of their armies to New Eliun in defense. The Averian's took a difficult path to New Eliun that horses could not traverse. This path forced Dawindel to lead the cavalry on a much longer route and only 2,000 Averian infantry arrived to New Eliun at first. This was actually a plan by Saia and Feirus so that they could parley with New Eliun without Dawindel present who was a much calmer and peaceful person. When the infantry arrived at New Eliun the Ala'hemora had already mustered 10,000 soldiers and were not intimidated by what they saw as "a small band of filthy peasants". The Ala'hemora sent soldiers to parley with the Averians on the second morning of their arrival. They were received by Saia and Feirus. The First King offered peace if the Averians returned home and still refused the land they desired. Saia and Feirus sent word back to the High Council that the First King had actually declared war on Averia and that the army present was in fact much smaller than 10,000. With this information the High Council decided to take New Eliun and gave Saia and Feirus permission to fight. Battle The First King was amazed at the Averian's decision to fight with such a small army and confidently ordered his soldiers to engage the Averians outside the walls. The Ala'hemora fought in a single large column. The Averians divided thier forces into three groups. The central column was 1,500 strong and led personally by Feirus. The remaining 500 infantry were further divided into two battalions of 250. One was led by Saia and the other by Elrohir. These battalions broke from the central column and attacked the flanks of the Ala'hemora after the charge. The Ala'hemora were over confident but most had never fought in a battle before. The Ala'hemora armor was beautiful and ornate but not practical and poorly designed. Commands were slow and ranks in the Ala'hemora army were based on birth and not experience. This meant that the commanders were inept. The Averians were well trained and battle hardened. The Averian commanders knew what they were doing and Saia and Feirus had brought only their most loyal followers. After only 2 hours the Ala'hemora realized the battle was lost but before they could flee Dawindel arrived with 300 heavy cavalry. Despite his cavalry being tired and hungry he charged into battle for fear that the Averians were outnumbered. The cavalry reinforced the sides of the central column leaving the Ala'hemora with no escape except into the city. As night fell the battlefield moved to within the city and before midnight the battle had turned completely into slaughter. The Ala'hemora now posed no threat and were begging for peace. Dawindel led his forces into the main citadel where he killed the First King and claimed the city for Averia. Aftermath Instead of ending the battle Saia and Feirus continued to fight and ordered their soldiers to kill everyone including civilians. Saia ordered the children of all nobles to be brought before her where she proceeded to murder all of them. Emro confronted Saia and tried to stop her but failed and fled the city. Feirus killed Omneius in a duel and threw his wife Vera from the top of the city walls. New Eliun was completely destroyed and all Ala'hemora nobles were killed. When Dawindel finally calmed Saia and Feirus few Ala'hemora remained. The lands of New Eliun were completely under Averian rule and the line of Ala'hemora nobles was ended. Elrohir was promoted for his leadership. Notable Casualties * The First King * Council of Nobles ** along with every noble Ala'hemora including women and children * Omneius (second husband to Vera) * Vera (first wife of Alanan)